1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply, and more particularly to a power supply including a DC-DC converter module mounted on an individual printed circuit board different from a mother board.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view of a conventional power supply is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1, the power supply 100 includes a mother board 110 and a housing 120. An example of the typical mother board 110 generally comprises some basic components such as transformers 111, capacitors, resistors, filters, etc mounted on the mother board 110. The mother board 110 is electrically connected to an outer power source by means of the input socket 112 for receiving an AC input power from the outer power source and providing a DC output power from the power supply 100 to a component disposed inside of the computer case via a removable cable attached to the power supply 100, wherein the transformer 111 converts the received AC input power into a 12 volt AC power, a 5 volt AC power, and/or a 3.3 volt AC power and the 12 volt AC power, the 5 volt AC power, and/or the 3.3 volt AC power are/is filtered by the filter to provide a 12 volt DC power, a 5 volt DC power, and/or a 3.3 volt DC power. The 12 volt DC power, the 5 volt DC power, and/or the 3.3 volt DC power are/is coupled and delivered to a socket 117 by means of a plurality of wires 113A, 113B, 114A, 114B, 115A, 115B, 116A, and 116B for supplying the 12 volt DC power, the 5 volt DC power, and/or the 3.3 volt DC power from the mother board 110 to the socket 117. It is necessary to utilize a plurality of wires 113A, 113B, 114A, 114B, 15A, 15B, 116A, and 116B to supply the 12 volt DC power, the 5 volt DC power, and/or the 3.3 volt DC power from the mother board 110 to the socket 117, respectively. Thus, the circuitry of the power supply 100 is more complex and has more power consumption because there are more conductive wires utilized in the power supply 100. In other words, there are more conductive wires electrically connected between the mother board 110 and the socket 117, which means higher resistance and more power losses.
Referring to FIG. 2, a perspective view of another conventional power supply including a DC-DC converter is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 2, the power supply 200 includes a mother board 210 and a housing 220. An example of the typical mother board 210 generally comprises some basic components such as transformers 211, a DC-DC converter 213, capacitors, resistors, filters, etc mounted on the mother board 210. The mother board 210 is electrically connected to an outer power source by means of the input socket 212 for receiving an AC input power from the outer power source and providing a DC output power from the power supply 200 to a component disposed inside of the computer case via a removable cable attached to the power supply 200, wherein the transformer 211 converts the received AC input power into a 12 volt AC power and the 12 volt AC power is filtered by the filter to provide a 12 volt DC power. The 12 volt DC power is converted by the DC-DC converter 213 to provide a 5 volt DC power and/or a 3.3 volt DC power. The 12 volt DC power, the 5 volt DC power and/or the 3.3 volt DC power are/is coupled and delivered to a socket 217 by means of a plurality of conductive wires for supplying the 12 volt DC power, the 5 volt DC power, and/or the 3.3 volt DC power from the mother board 210 to the socket 217. It is necessary to utilize a plurality of conductive wires to supply the 12 volt DC power, the 5 volt DC power, and/or the 3.3 volt DC power from the mother board 210 to the socket 217, respectively. Thus, the circuitry of the power supply 200 is more complex and has more power consumption because there are more conductive wires utilized in the power supply 200. In other words, there are more conductive wires electrically connected between the mother board 210 and the socket 217, which means higher resistance and more power losses.
It would thus be desirable to provide a power supply in order to reduce the use of the conductive wires and simply the circuitry such that the power loss and the power efficiency could be improved.